It Takes Two
by ConfusedColumbia26220
Summary: Potential to continue, but probably oneshot. The Queen discovers something that tilts her world sideways, then Emma comes across her path. MayorSwanQueen with DragonQueen and WickedDragon.


The Queen opened the door to Zelena's farmhouse, took about two seconds to process what her eyes were seeing, then turned right back around and closed the door silently. That was an image she never ever needed. Zelena and Maleficent all wrapped up together in impressive and uncomfortable looking positions.

 _In the Forbidden Fortress, long frizzy blonde hair tickled down her body with each southward moving hot kiss that set her insides on fire. "Mal…" She tangled a hand in that blonde hair impatiently. She needed her there faster._

She walked away, not knowing where she was going. This was not how things were supposed to work, damn it. The worst part? She felt like she'd just been stabbed in the heart. A funny feeling for someone who didn't have one. It obviously wasn't Regina getting stabbed in the heart, or the Queen wouldn't be walking anywhere. It was her own pain, the sharp sting of betrayal only Snow had caused before. Alright, perhaps Graham had made her feel it as well, but nowhere near as strongly.

The Queen scowled and stomped her way around Storybrooke, lips snarled like a feral cat. People didn't do this shit to her. To Regina, yes, but not to the Queen.

" _Hello, Maleficent."_

 _Those piercing eyes looked at her in surprise, then recognition. "It's… You?"_

" _Miss me?" she smirked._

 _Slow tears began to fall, which Maleficent tried to hide in The Queen's shoulder._

" _I'm back." She pet through her hair._

"Hey, Regi –"

The Queen looked up with a glare.

"Oh. You're not Regina…" Emma froze, eyes darting around for some sort of escape. She wasn't sure what to do.

"No, but apparently I am just as weak!" The Queen shook her head, berating herself. Now she was admitting to it out loud? That was just fantastic.

" _There's something you need to know, about Lily," her breath tickled the Queen's ear._

 _The Queen focused her attention on her and listened to what she had to say. Tears were falling by the time she was done, from both sides. The Queen held her close._

"What, uh –" Emma licked her suddenly dry lips. "What's going on?" Maybe she was being suicidal, but the Queen was still Regina on some level, which meant Emma was the person who best understood her, second to Regina herself.

"What's going on?" The Queen chuckled darkly. "What's going on is it doesn't matter who it is, no one ever puts me first! I… Ugh!" She kicked at the ground in her frustration.

" _I'm so glad you're back. I've been lonely. I've tried, but you can't be out-done." Maleficent kissed her deeply._

 _Perhaps, just maybe, revenge wasn't what she needed to be happy._

"Someone will. Part of my job as the – a Savior is to make sure everyone in this town gets their happy endings. You're here, so that includes you, too."

"Well, that is hilarious, considering I just walked in on the two people I thought actually gave a damn about me going at it like the world's about to end!"

" _She's never really given you a chance, has she, Zelena?" the Queen asked knowingly. "Tolerates you at best. No, she doesn't accept you or want you. But I do."_

" _I'm… Confused."_

" _Oh, I was such a burden I've been kicked out of my own body by my lesser half. The same way you were just kicked out of her house, am I right?" She slid a drink across the table. "Sit, drink. Let's chat."_

"Oh." Emma's eyebrows lifted and her mouth hung open a little. "Well, that's… not cool. Are they alive, at least?"

"Yet another sign of my weakness," the Queen barked. She was running out of fumes and was desperate not to show further emotion. Angry and pissed off she could do, but anything less was damn embarrassing.

Emma sneakily brought out her phone to text Regina:

 _Someone broke the Queen._

A few seconds later:

 _What, now? Someone defeated her?_

Emma bit her lip as she texted back:

 _More like she has feelings and she's letting them show. You should come._

Emma added a location before sending the text. Then she returned her focus to the Queen, who was starting to look like someone kicked her puppy. "I, uh, I think anyone would be upset if they walked in on what you did," she tried to be understanding without making her feel worse. A task sometimes impossible with regular Regina. She was also stalling.

"Sisters with girlfriends, huh? That common, really?" the Queen seethed.

Emma was stuck on 'girlfriends'. Did that mean Regina swung both ways, or was she in the closet, or was it a phase?

"At least girlfriends can't get sisters pregnant."

Emma jumped half a mile at the sound of Regina behind her. She whirled around. "How did you get here so fast?"

Regina shrugged. "Magic. You said someone broke the Queen, and few people can do that."

"What are you doing here?!" the Queen whined with a scowl. Perfect, this was perfect.

"I was invited." Regina shrugged and approached the Queen.

"You're wrong, you know. Women can get other women pregnant."

Regina rose an eyebrow at her other half. "Who's Zelena doing this time?"

The Queen gave Regina a look that held more meaning than Emma could comprehend, but apparently Regina knew immediately.

"No…"

The Queen nodded. "Yes. I saw them. No mistaking it."

"Wait a second, you and Maleficent…?"

The Queen nodded and the first tear trickled from her eye. "She's ours, Lily, she's ours…"

"What…?" Regina shook her head. It couldn't be.

"I was… trying. Trying not to be like you, but trying to at least make people stop trying to kill me. Being the way I was in the Enchanted Forest won't help me survive here. I adapted to what was necessary then and I've been trying to do the same here. I… Maleficent, she was the one thing I thought I wouldn't have to give up," her voice cracked. "I hate you for ending it the first time. I was trying to be happy and you just wouldn't let me."

" _This has to end, Maleficent."_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _This. Us. It needs to stop. We can't be together. I've been leading you on, and that's not fair of me. You served your purpose a long time ago."_

" _You don't mean that, I don't believe you! I know you meant it when you said you loved me. You still do."_

" _Wow. You're more gullible than I thought. And to think I thought I would actually learn something from you when I came to find you. Love is weakness, and I will never be tangled up in that kind of weakness again. My place is with the King."_

 _But once she was back at the castle, she sought comfort in her father's arms as she cried from yet another broken heart._

"You know what would have happened if the King found out! I was saving your ass for once, instead of the other way around."

" _I knew you were full of it. So soon after the King's death, and here you are."_

" _I killed him."_

" _Why did you wait so long? You think after what you did, how you spoke to me, I'm just going to take you back with open arms?"_

" _I want to give you something that I never want back. Keep it, and don't give it back, even if I beg for it later."_

 _Maleficent tilted her head curiously._

 _The Queen held up the scroll. "It's the Dark Curse. The Dark One's been grooming me to cast it. I'm sure you understand my predicament."_

" _I see… So you were lying through your teeth." Maleficent snatched the scroll out of her hand and looked at the wording, just in case. She nodded. "You owe me."_

" _I'm sorry."_

" _Tsk tsk. Those are just words. Come and earn your forgiveness."_

 _So the Queen apologized with her actions again, and again, day after day._

" _Nice as this is, I know you've still got Snow on your mind. My Sleeping Curse should take care of that problem for you. Then I can finally have you all to myself."_

" _You'd help me get my revenge?"_

" _You helped me get mine."_

 _The Queen showed her appreciation before the plotting began._

"You cost us our daughter! But… That's… Not even relevant right now. I just walked in on Zelena and Maleficent all over each other!" A ragged sob tore from her throat.

"Regina?" Emma asked, almost timidly.

Regina and the Queen both looked at her.

"Maybe… I can help?" Emma took in a deep breath. Truth time. "It's me. There is someone who puts you first, and that person is me. It always has been me. After the curse first broke, it was me against the entire damn town. They wanted you put to death and I always blocked them, sometimes physically. Then time and time again, there was some crisis that looked like a dead end and the only way you could think of to stop it required your death. I always found another way. I became the Dark One to protect you. And I wouldn't dare mention any of this, except you're arguing over Maleficent, who it seems you at least cared for deeper than a friend at some point. I have fallen for so many straight girls in my life it's embarrassing. I ended up losing them and you are too important to me to lose, so friendship is the best I ever dared to hope for with you. You're my number one to the point I put your happiness above my own. Or, I thought I did. Maybe I should have said something a long time ago."

The Queen looked at Regina. "Can I…?"

Regina nodded, still processing everything Emma just said.

The Queen nearly ran to Emma, seizing her face in her hands and planting a kiss on her lips.

Emma's eyes widened in shock before they closed as she reciprocated the kiss.

"Wait."

The Queen broke the kiss and looked back at Regina.

"Don't break Emma."

The Queen reached a hand out to Regina.

Regina approached and took the Queen's hand.

"Zelena and Maleficent can have each other. I… want this."

"Woah, does that mean what I think it means?" Emma wondered aloud.

The Queen pulled Regina closer and kissed her.

Regina wrapped her arms around her other half, returning the kiss with all the love she should have always shown herself.

"Damn, that's hot," Emma whispered to herself.

"Please," the Queen murmured. "Don't trap me inside you again. I like having my own body."

"I'm sure Emma enjoys us being separate as well," Regina replied with a smirk before kissing said woman.

Emma returned the kiss enthusiastically. Regina was definitely right about that. Having both Regina and the Queen would be twice the fun. But more seriously, they were too different for one body, even if they were very much the same. She didn't want her tearing herself apart again the way she had before she used the serum. "Okay, so," Emma began as the kiss broke. "You don't get to die. Because I'm not about to lose anyone else."

The Queen wrapped her arms around her. "No, you're not." She kissed her cheek.

"Does Lily know?" Regina asked. "Does she know we're her other mother?"

"No."

"Then she doesn't need to find out. We don't need to upset her life any further. Or be attached to Maleficent anymore. She doesn't deserve any more of our time."

"You're Henry-ing her," Emma stated.

"Yes, her best chance doesn't include us," Regina stated.

The Queen nodded.

"I'm sorry Maleficent broke you like that. That's low." Emma kissed the Queen again.

The Queen held onto her tight as she returned the kiss, thinking of all the wasted opportunities they'd had to kiss before this, feeling a bit guilty for not seeing what was right in front of her.

"Wow," Emma gasped for air when the kiss broke.

"Emma, I'm… sorry we failed at saving Killian. I gave you a lot of crap for being with him, but I don't wish that kind of loss on anyone. Especially not when we were so close to succeeding. You've been nothing but supportive after Robin. I've been… self-absorbed," Regina apologized.

"Aw, Regina… I, thank you. That's nice to hear. I think I'd be a little self-absorbed too if I were suddenly split in half. "

Regina looked at the Queen. "And you, I don't know what I was thinking, trying to kill you. I… regretted it as soon as it happened. You looked so hurt, but having you inside pained me so much I thought I needed to be rid of you completely. But I can't, because there is no me without you. You saved me so many times, and in return I tried to kill you. That wasn't right."

"I was taunting you like Mother, I'm not sure what else I was expecting."

Regina cupped her cheek and kissed her gently, stroking her thumb along her skin. It brushed away a tear that had snuck out.

"People are going to accept you, here," Emma told the Queen. "It may take some time, just like with Regina, but it will happen. You're both Regina, you share a past, and a future. I'll make sure of it."

They both hugged her, and she hugged them back. She knew one wasn't all good while the other was all bad, they each had a mix of both. Emma couldn't choose just one side or angle, because she loved them all.

"Shall we go home?" Regina asked after a moment, taking each of their hands in her own. At their nods, a cloud of purple smoke engulfed them and carried them back to Regina's mini mansion.


End file.
